


Peek-A-Boo Towel

by Fantasorie



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/Fantasorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set anywhere in the Dame Judi as M Bond movies.  M has a bit of trouble with her towel in James' presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-A-Boo Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a bit that was written for a friend who needed help staying awake while she traveled. There were no specific characters in mind when writing this, she just wanted a bit of smut to read lol I've tweaked it to be even more smutty than it was, and added James and M as the characters. It isn't very long, it's just what I call a 'tidbit'.

 

 

 

James grinned as he watched M, chuckling slightly when she cursed the towel that just wouldn’t stay knotted around her. “Maybe you should let me help you,” he whispered.

Looking at him, M scowled. “You are not supposed to be here.”

“I’m not?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No,” she shook her head. “you’re not.”

Grinning as he watched the towel finally win the battle and slide to the floor, he licked his lips. “I have no idea why you insist on covering that up,” he told her, his eyes raking over her naked flesh.

Looking at him, she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Squeezing lotion into her hand, she held his gaze as she began to slowly rub the lotion over her breasts, down her ribs, and back again. She could play his game. After all, she’d been playing it long before he was born.

“Oh damn.” James muttered, feeling his pants grow tighter.

“Did you say something?” she asked, continuing her teasing, twirling a finger around a dusky peak and humming her pleasure.

James narrowed his eyes, she was teasing him. Well, if she was going to play the game with him, or against him in this instance, he decided he could take it on to the next level. Unzipping his pants, letting his cock spring free of the confinement, he waited for her to look up.

M swallowed a moan when she looked up just in time to see James’ hand wrap around the thick shaft of his cock, her mouth watering as she watched his hand move up over the head then back down again.

Grinning wickedly, he repeated the action. “Like what you see?” he asked, his hips shallowly thrusting against his hand.

Giving him a wicked grin of her own, M sucked a finger into her mouth then slid it down her body, her legs shifting further apart as she drew her finger along the wet flesh of her pussy, flicking carelessly at her clit before repeating the motions.

Back and forth, they teased each other, neither willing to be the first to give in. Finally, able to stand it no more, James walked to M, his legs taking the distance in long strides.

Grabbing her, he crushed her mouth with his, his hands lifting her onto the counter. Pressing against the wet folds of her pussy, he moaned when she wiggled to get closer. “If you do much more of that, I won’t make it,” he growled at her, his hands squeezing her breasts, his lips and tongue teasing the taut nipples.

“Oh god,” she moaned, leaning back and arching into him. Her body was trembling with the effort to keep from moving against him and her mind was swirling.

Sensing her need, James finally gave in, thrusting fast and hard, slamming her back against the mirror, making her cry out and grip his arms.

“Yes!” she shouted. “Oh god, yes! Faster! Harder!” she bossed in a throaty moan.

Being bossed about in that throaty voice was nearly his undoing. “Tell me again,” he growled.

M glared at him as she gripped his arms tighter, fingernails digging into his skin, her inner muscles clenching around him. “I said harder, Bond! Faster! Now!”

Giving all he had, he grunted as he moved wild and fast, finally spinning them out of control and into an orgasmic haze.

Panting and gasping, she huffed, “Now I have to take another shower,” before grinning at him. “But I’m not complaining.”

James laughed as he looked down at her. “You’re a minx. You know that, right?”

M raised an eyebrow at him. “Help me down.”

Shaking his head, James helped her down and pulled her to him, groaning at the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. He could feel himself stirring again. “Damn, M. Those things are lethal.”

M laughed then smirked. “They’ve come in handy over the years.”

“About that shower,”

“Yes?”

“I’m taking it with you.”


End file.
